1631 BC
[[ስዕል:1631B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 63: 1631 BC. Previous map: 1653 BC. Next map: 1613 BC (Maps Index)]] 1631 BC - ABYDOS AND SEALAND SPLIT OFF MAIN EVENTS 1650-1633 BC - Kingdom of Thrace Three kings of Thrace turn up in the annals for these years. In 1650 BC, Boreas king of Thrace, son of Astraeus, is said to have carried off Orithyia daughter of Erichtheus of Athens. Then in 1637 BC king Tereus or Tegyrios of Thrace carried off Erichtheus' sister, Philomela (Tereus was already married to Erichtheus' other sister, Procne). In 1633 BC his successor, young Eumolpus of Thrace, son of Boreas and Orithyia, joined with the Eleusinians and fought a war with Athens, over their secret pagan rites. 1646-1632 BC - Campaigns of Samsu-iluna In 1646 BC, Samsu-iluna of Babylon defeated the Kassites, whom Naram-sin of Akkad had mentioned among the Gutian tribes in 2037 BC; now becoming prominent soon after the Turukku and Guti disappear from the annals. Samsu-iluna spent 1645-1642 BC putting down rebellions all over Babylonia. He defeated Emutbal, Uruk and Isin in 1645 BC; he defeated Akkadian rebels, and sacked Larsa in 1644 BC; he suppressed further rebellion in Akkad and Senar in 1643 BC; and sacked Kisurra and Sabum in 1642 BC. He still was not able to keep control in the south of Senar. In 1637 BC when Iluma-il of Isin declared independence as king of Sealand, also controlling old Nippur, this time Samsu-iluna could not effectively challenge him. Turning to other neighbors, Samsu-iluna fought Elamites and Amorites. He smote Eshnunna in 1635 BC, and in 1632 BC sacked Shahna, Apum, Zarhanum, Putra, and Susa. 1646 BC - Gram slays Ingram of Boigeria In 1646 BC, Ingram (Henricus) of Boigeria was killed at the court of Sumbel, king of Finland, by Gram, who was now king of Danica, over the hand of Sumble's daughter Signe, whom Gram took in marriage. Adalger succeeded Ingram in Boigeria, with his capital at Aldersbach. In 1631 BC, king Swibodag of Raumica avenged Ingram with help from the Saxons by defeating Gram, and becoming king in Danica; at the same time Swibodag succeeded Scarin in Swedica and ruled all three realms. In Tyrrhenia, Abas Tuscus ruled in ca. 1640 BC, while in Argos, Abas Argus succeeded Lynceus in 1632 BC. 1645 BC - Golden Fleece taken to Colchis Around this time, Phrixus and his sister Helle fled their wicked stepmother in Boeotia by ship with a golden colored ram. Helle drowned en route giving her name to Hellespont, but Phrixus took the Golden Fleece to Aeetes king of Colchis. ca. 1644 BC - Amazones and Getae invade Pontus Tanausis (Thanhauser) occupied Celtoscythia around 15 years, but was pressured to withdraw by the Amazons, leaving the territory to Sorinus, king of the Medes. After Tanausis' reign, being a republic, some Getae and Amazons elected Filinus and Solaphitus who led them to occupy Pontus as far as the Thermidon river, ca. 1644 BC. They ended up killing each other, and the remaining Amazons chose their widows, Marpesia and her sister Lampedo (Landpotins) as their queens. Marpesia ruled the territories in Asia Minor in the wars mostly with Lukka; while Landpotins ruled the European territories. In Kanesh, Anitta et al consolidated their rule, bringing Burushanda under their sway with gifts to the king of a throne and scepter made of the new material iron, for his vassalage. 1639 BC - Principality of Alalakh In 1639 BC, Aba-El I of Yamkhad was faced with a revolt in Irridu. He crushed it, but the governor of Irridu, his brother, another Yarim-lim, was made prince of Alalakh in the east of the kingdom, yet sworn to loyalty to Aba-el. 1638 BC - Independence of Abydos In 1652 BC, Israel, led by Moses, was at Kadesh near Sinai, but remained in the desert 40 years. In Egypt, Thebes, Sewadjtew replaced Merhotepre Ini in 1651 BC, followed by Ined in 1648 BC, Hori in 1645 BC, Sobekhotep 7 in 1640 BC, and in 1638 BC, Merkheperre, Sekheqenre, then Djehuti. These were all weak pharaohs ruling only near Thebes. At that point it seems Abydos split off from Thebes with their own little-known dynasty. Djehuti is considered the start of the new 16th dynasty that replaces the 13th in Thebes, by the Manethonian division that is still traditionally used even now. He was soon followed by Sobekhotep 8 in 1635 BC. Among the Hyksos, the Amorite conqueror Sakir-Har (Salitis) ruled all this time in Avaris until 1634 BC, when he was followed by Aper-anati (Bnon). 1631 BC - Zawan of Pannonia rules Sannas After king Poyna of Sannas, having ruled there for fifty years, died in 1633 BC, three of his sons had the throne in quick succession: Pynan, who lasted 1 year, Lippan, who lasted 14 days, and Rimman, who was king only six months. Succession then fell to their older sister Sinna, who was married to the ruler of Pannas, Zawan; thus ruling in his wife's inheritance as well from this time.